


Three Times Happy

by otomiyatickles



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheer Up Tickling, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Tony has to deal with a sad sulky Peter in his car, and he’s not having it. He will cheer him up, he definitely will... In his own way.





	Three Times Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 21/11/'18.

“Hey, kid? Come on now. We saved him _together_ ,” Tony said to the sulking teen who was sitting next to him in the car, but no positive result came from it. 

Not even a tiny smile. Just everything a sulky kid could do to make an adult feel bad: arms crossed in front of his chest, hanging shoulders, hanging head, dark aura poisoning the car and a frown that looked like it could stay on his forehead forever if he wouldn’t quit this real soon.

“Pete..” Tony shook his head and uncomfortably pressed his hand against his own mouth, trying to find words to cheer him up with. It wasn’t that he could help it. Alright, just, since all the events in space, Peter vanishing and then un-vanishing and all that, just the awful fear of getting Peter in danger, losing him again, eh well yeah. 

Just... Very long story short: Tony now kind of spied on him like 24/7, and if it wasn’t him it was his newest suit doing it, specially made for protecting teenage superhero sons of which he only had one. 

And well, today they found Spider-Man going into some serious danger zone that definitely could _not_ be counted as friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man activities, no like real death- danger. So yeah of course Peter couldn’t handle it, he’s _good_ but this was real Avenger stuff. Adult Avenger with a lot of experience- stuff. 

So result was that Tony had to save both Peter _and_ the man he was saving after which Tony + Peter-Protection-Suit joined and finished the fight. 

It wasn’t thanks to Peter, no, that the man got saved (well maybe indirectly because Peter’s presence lured Tony out of his lab to save them). But it also _wasn’t_ thanks to Peter that the man who needed saving was now in the hospital with serious injury. And in a coma, minor detail.

“We caught the baddie,” Tony said, giving another attempt at cheering Peter up.

“ _You_ did.”

“...and Mr. Holt is alive and doing...uh.. maybe doing not so well, but _alive_. In a few weeks he’ll be awake, playing golf again, going to the zoo and all with his wife and kids.” Alright Tony wasn’t so good at this. He could see Happy frown in the rearview, confirming that he wasn’t helping.

“Suck it up Pete,” Happy said, trying to help as well. Peter just gave a long sigh and threw his head back. He then dramatically covered his face with his arms, arching his back as if he was trying to stretch out, and a groaning noise left him.

“I just wish I could save someone too,” he complained. Tony knew what that felt like, and he nodded, staring at Peter’s tummy that was left exposed because of that flexible stretch he was doing.

“Uhuh. I know, And you can. You’re... working on it. Geez kid, you’re young. Don’t make this too hard on yourself. Also, your tum is showing.” Tony poked Peter right in his belly button, causing Peter to suddenly let out a weird noise as he folded back into a normal position. Tony gaped at him, and Peter stared back, since Tony’s hand was now awkwardly trapped between Peter’s legs and torso as he bent forward with this awkward forced smile. Tony smiled back. Suuuddenly, cheering up Peter Parker seemed like it could be a lot easier.

“Can you just _not_...? Peter asked him, though that little (forced) smile had to be cute of course, making it so that Tony could not resist to －

“Not what?” He moved his fingers around, just some light wiggling, and Peter was already bending even further down, crushing Tony’s hand between his body while he tried to force his own laughter back.

“Mr. S-Stark, h-hahahand... out...” he tried to warn him, but his cheeks were puffing and though his expression of held back laughter and ticklish misery was looking very weird, it was definitely better than that depressing frown.

“Hahahand out! T-tickles!” Peter said between more weird strangled noises and soft giggled. Tony raised his eyebrows.

“ _Not_ tickling you. It’s _you_ who’s trapping _my_ hand, not me. Ohnooo let me go~” Tony said teasingly, just moving his fingers around slightly, and he raised his other hand to push softly against Peter’s shoulder to show him he was deeefinitely trying to free his hand now. 

However the moment he lifted his hand, this made Peter jump in obvious anticipation of more tickles, so Tony smiled fondly at that. 

Peter just giggled softly, biting them back as much as he could, and he squirmed and tried to move his body back so Tony could get his hand outta the danger-zone, but Tony could see the hesitation on his face. Tony’s smirk was probably just making it clear that the moment he’d get his hand back, he would do much worse than this. His other hand already squeezed Peter’s shoulder tighter, showing him he had his grip on him and was not going to let him go before he was smiling genuinely. 

Happy judged them from the rearview and just sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Just fucking _tickle_ him already,” he finally said. He was kinda right, he deserved it. Tony just pulled his hand out, moved his other hand, and went straight for both Peter’s sides. Peter yelped and jumped, pulling his knees up and squirming and wriggling, but unable to fight the tickle attack. 

“Ha, that’s more like it. See? I _do_ know how to cheer people up,” Tony said proudly - both to himself, Happy and ticklish Peter - as he danced his fingers all over Peter’s sides, making him laugh and squeak. 

“Nohohot helping! _Ahaha_ Mr. Stahahark!” Peter whined. He still sounded too whiny, so Tony just exchanged glances with Happy and he shook his head in disapproval.

“Do your worst,” Happy encouraged. 

“Yeah, guess I will.” 

“Fuhuhuhuck!” Peter cried, and Tony looked back at him and smirked.

So that asked for a little journey upwards, past his ribs that definitely got a few squeezes, but it was Peter’s underarms that were ticklish goldmines. So Tony just shoved his hands in there and tickled Peter’s armpits mercilessly, with wiggling, scratching and digging fingers, however he pleased.

“AAHAh! Nooohohhoo! Stop-Stahahap pleaaase!” he cried, turning and twisting, but caught by his seatbelt. Tony spotted a hand- a _Spider-Man_ hand ready to attack him, so he quickly snatched his wrist and pinned it down above Peter’s head so he had even better access to his armpit (aaand so he would not get webbed).

“Nice try kid, but hey, is that a ticklish armpit?” He knew Peter hated it when he teased him like that, which is why he obviously did it. The blush that was already covering his cheeks was suddenly ten times worse from the moment he started the childish baby-talk.

“Oh and what about here? It’s the cheer-up button that started it all!” He poked his belly button to get him by surprise, and Peter just howled with hysterical laughter.

“AHahalright! _Alriiiight_!” he yelled loudly. Both Happy and Tony laughed, and he finally released Peter and let him breathe. Peter just leaned down and grabbed his own stomach, catching his breath.

“So, now that you’re feeling better, let’s get some donuts and a milkshake,” Tony said, but suddenly a shoe was on his leg. He looked to his side to see Peter kicking him softly, still looking tired and breathless.

“You s-suuuck, Mr. Stark..” he wheezed. Tony raised his eyebrows, looked at Happy in pure amazement and shock, and then back at Peter. Some guts that kid had!

“You’re kidding?” he asked politely. Peter shook his head. 

“ _No_?” Tony just gasped with over-exaggerated surprise, picked up Peter’s leg that was doing the kicking (and dirtying his beloved jeans), and he pulled it on top of his lap. He then began to scribble his fingers over the back of his knee as if he was having some serious Guitar Hero showdown with Steve － well, the result was priceless. 

Peter exploded with high pitched giggles, yelling in surprise that he had to stop like: “Ohhohh! Noooonono not there! S-sohorry! I didn’t mean it! Stooop! Not the- HAaahha!” Peter struggled and writhed, shaking his head hysterically and making just hilarious movements.

“That’s what I thought!” Tony said after giving him a good dose of that, and he finally let go of his leg and ruffled his hair. Peter just greedily breathed in and out, recovering from the tickle attack plus its sequel, and Tony just kept rubbing his head.

“Please don’t feel bad. I’m proud of what you did today. You may think, he’s in the hospital because of you. Well, maybe he is. But he could’ve also been dead, with baddie-bot on the loose. That is, if you hadn’t saved him, and sorta alarmed me. But... You saved him Pete, you really did. His family is thankful. And Mr. Holt is probaby thanking you too, in his coma.” Happy again looked not so happy and maybe he was right, but by now Peter was just laughing softly at Tony’s stupid attempts at cheering him up.

“All good. I am cheered up, you made sure of that,” he said tiredly, and the big smile that had been forced on his face earlier was still there. Tony smiled in relief. 

“You know what really would make it better?” he added. Tony’s heart sank when Peter smirked.

“Oh seriously, fiiiine,” he finally said, and he already spread his arms to allow the kid to hug him. Yeah, Peter was a hugger. Tony not really, but he was getting there, and it was actually quite cute. Very cute. _Too_ cute, which was why he was just not too fond of Peter hugging him. There was only a certain level of cuteness that the Spider-kid was allowed to display or it would be bad for his heart.

“Oh come on you guys,” Happy sighed at the cheesy hug on the backseat.

“Hehe,” Tony chuckled, and Peter suddenly spazzed in his arms when he squeezed both of his sides.

“ _Mr. Stark_!” he chirped, pulling himself free and backing away. Ohhh that was a looot of energy he still had left to squeak and struggle like that.

“How long til’ those donuts?” Tony asked. Happy viewed the navigation.

“Just three more minutes.” Tony smirked wickedly at Peter, who immediately panicked, trying to climb towards the front-seat while loudly yelling: “ _NO_! Nonono Mr. Stark - Hahahappy save me! Nooooo!” 

And Tony just indulged himself in some ticklish Spiderkid for threee more cheerful minutes, resulting in a happy Happy, a happy Tony and luckily, a happy Peter. All good.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt: "Where peter failed to save someone because he simply got there to late and he is beating himself up for it, so Tony jumps into dad-mode and helps the kid out."


End file.
